


Once Upon a Christmas

by teas_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teas_me/pseuds/teas_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Harry has to beat them off with a stick, Severus is a mean bastard, and Ron and Hermione are completely clueless.  Prompts given: Teacher!Harry, </p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: there is a minor in this story that fails at a very lame attempt at seduction.

"Professor Potter? Is there anything I can help you with?"

Harry turned to see Davey Reynolds leaning against the front of his desk, arms crossed over his chest. Out of all the students he's taught in the past six years, Reynolds was the one that irked him the most.

"No, thanks, Reynolds. I think I've got it all covered," Harry said walking to the door.

"If you're absolutely certain there isn't anything I can do for you," Reynolds paused, "sir."

"I'm..." Harry cleared his throat and shifted from one foot to the other. "I'm absolutely certain. Why don't you run off now?"

Reynolds nodded. "Alright Professor. Have a good evening, sir."

Harry flicked his wand to close the door as soon as Reynolds darted out of the Defense classroom and shook his head. He made his way to his desk, sat down, and rested his head in his hands.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and let his arm drop to the top drawer of his desk. He paused for a moment before he reached inside, pulled out a small box, and placed it on his desk. He touched it lightly before smiling and dropping the box into the inside pocket of his robes.

****

Severus was shuffling scattered papers on his desk into neat piles when there was a knock on the Potions classroom door. "Enter," Severus bit out, not lifting his head from his work. Couldn't the brats at least stack their papers in some semblance of order?

"Sir," the girl stuttered out. "Excuse me, Sir?" 

Severus looked up from the parchments and scowled at the Gryffindor prefect. "Yes, what is it?"

She held out a small parchment scroll. "The Headmistress. She asked me to deliver this to you."

"Oh did she?" Severus said, then reached out his hand. When she was slow to hand over the scroll, Severus snatched it from her. "Well?" he snapped. "You're not an owl! No need to wait for a response. You've delivered your message, now get out!"

He went back over to his desk and unrolled the parchment. He read the short missive twice to be sure what it said. In the end, Severus crumpled it and Incendio'd it on sight.

Leave it to McGonagall to demand that he be a chaperone to this year's Yule Ball.

****

"Harry, you look fine!" Hermione said for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Don't fuss so much, it's just a school dance. Ron, tell Harry he looks fine."

Harry turned and faced Ron, who was lounging on Harry's worn leather sofa. Ron dropped his copy of Quidditch Weekly and blurted out, "What? Oh! Yeah, you look alright. Very... yeah."

Hermione threw a balled up sock at him. "Honestly, Ron."

"What?" Ron said, exasperated. "You just told Harry not to fuss. Now you're fussing."

Harry turned back to the mirror and patted down his hair, but as soon as he reached to do up his bow tie, Hermione stood and came over to him.

"Let me help with that," she said finishing up the tie and giving him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Harry smiled at his friends as he walked over to the dresser, picked up the small box and put it into his pocket.

****

The Great Hall was covered in bits of tinsel and garland, and Severus blanched at the garish display. Minerva assured him that he only had to put in the requisite hour until another professor arrived.

After watching the students dance and talk and dance some more, Severus cast a quick Tempus and realized that his hour was almost up. His eyes slowly scanned the Great Hall one last time.

It was then that he noticed Potter. Potter dressed in dress robes so green they were almost black. Dress robes that flattered the breadth of his shoulders and narrowness of his waist. Dress robes that were being... no. That wasn't quite right.

****

"Is there a problem, Professor Potter?" Harry heard the smooth voice that came from right over his shoulder and felt warm against his ear.

"No, sir," Reynolds answered, a smug smile on his face. "I was just wishing Professor Potter a happy Christmas."

"I am sure you were," Severus snarled and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "And you have. So, if you don't mind?" Reynolds gave Harry one last sly smile before he turned and walked away.

"Thank you," Harry said, his voice shaky. Severus lowered his hand from Harry's shoulder and Harry immediately wished he would put it back.

"Very well, happy Christmas, Potter," Severus said and spun on his heel.

"Wait, Snape!" Harry called. "Severus!"

Severus stopped mid-step and turned. "Yes, Potter?"

"I... um..." _Bollocks!_ Harry thought. He straightened and took a deep breath before walking up to Severus. "I have something for you." His voice was low and rushed as he dug about in his robes pocket and drew out the small box.

Severus took it from his hand. "This is... unexpected."

"Well, open it," Harry gestured nervously.

Severus removed the lid and looked inside.

Then up to Harry.

Then back into the box.

"I don't appreciate being mocked," Severus said, voice harsh.

"I'm not. Mocking you, that is."

"You do know what a gift like this signifies."

"Of course, I had it made special. I hope you'll accept it," Harry said and removed the [rune-covered platinum ring](http://www.markdefrates.com/images/runewed1.jpg) from the box.

Severus stared at Harry for a long moment before he took the ring, placed it on his finger, and leaned down, brushing his lips across Harry’s. Then he cupped Harry’s face in his hands and brought their lips together, kissing him soundly.


End file.
